Unwanted Images
by Mechanical-Panda
Summary: Bulma stumbles on something she really didn't want to see...and no, this is NOT slash, though it sure sounds like it!
1. Unwanted Images, First Scarring

Ever have one of those days when you stumble across something you really didn't want to know, hear, or see? Something that'll give you nightmares for the rest of your life? I'm sure you have. I'm going to tell you my story; it all starts when my husband and his 'rival' went for a 'friendly' spar in the Gravity Room... ________________________________________  
  
Bulma whistled a happy little tune as she strolled through CC. Trunks was at the Son house, her parents were on vacation, and Vegeta had dragged Goku into sparring in the G.R. In other words, she had the place to herself.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that she had left something outside. Therefore, she turned around and went back outside. Her path took her past the G.R, where the middle of a heated conversation stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Come on, Kakarot! Put your back into it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm doing all the work over here! Be quiet so I can concentrate!"  
  
"You are a disgrace to Saiyans, if you cannot perform this simple task!"  
  
"Maybe doing this in this kind of gravity wasn't the best idea..."  
  
"Quit complaining and just push Kakarot!"  
  
Intrigued, Bulma leaned against the door. Her overactive imagination was working overtime supplying scenarios fitting the conversation.  
  
"Oh gosh, Veggie... It's stuck!"  
  
"Don't call me Veggie!" came the growling reply. "And what do you mean 'It's stuck'?"  
  
"It's stuck! I can't get it out!"  
  
"Well, try wiggling it around!"  
  
Bulma gulped. This was getting freaky...  
  
"Argh! It's not coming loose! What now?"  
  
"Use your brain, idiot! Just pull it out slowly!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, broken only by growls and grunts.  
  
"There Vegeta, I got it. Your turn!"  
  
"Finally, out of my way, Kakarot let me show you how a true Saiyan does it!"  
  
Silence....  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, looks like yours got stuck too!"  
  
"...Shut up. imbecile"  
  
"Come on Vegeta, Chi-Chi and I do this all the time- it's easy!"  
  
"I don't care how you and your mate do it! I'm not the banshee woman, am I?"  
  
"Gosh, Vegeta, I'm just trying to help. I want another turn you know"  
  
Suddenly were several ripping noises and a very steamed Bulma yanked open the door to the G.R.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" She screamed.  
  
The sight before her eyes was an odd one indeed. Both Saiyans had a 'deer- in-the-headlights' look, although Vegeta's was quickly replaced by a scowl. Also both had their workout clothes badly torn, though there were no bruises, cuts, or ki burns. The most shocking thing was the prince straddling his rival, with Goku's arms around him. Vegeta's face invented a new shade of red as he leapt away from Goku.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, woman!"  
  
Bulma glared. "Yeah right. You, mister, have a lot of explaining to do. As for you Goku, I'm sure Chi-Chi will love to hear about this." That said, she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the two Saiyan men alone to think about what horrors awaited them with their mates.  
  
Both men turned pale with horror. Shaking nervously, Goku looked around, surveying the results of their little scuffle. His eyes fell on a particular item and he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta"  
  
"What Kakarot?"  
  
"Jenga"  
  
Vegeta looked over at the little tower of wooden blocks that had been knocked over when he jumped up to strangle Goku.  
  
"...Shut up, Kakarot!"

Okay, I wrote this and posted it earlier, but a friend typed it for me and my handwriting is atrocious so I had to go through and fix all the typos. So this is the revised edition. Enjoy.


	2. Unwanted Images, Second Scarring

                Chichi hummed happily to herself as she scrubbed the dishes left from lunch. Goten was off playing with Trunks, as usual, and to everyone's great surprise, the Trunks from the future timeline had come back for a visit and was now spending time with Gohan, who was around the same age this time. Her son was pleased because he had someone his own age to spend time with without him having to hide his inhuman qualities. And since her sons were happy and healthy, Chichi was happy. 

However, as she continued to wash dishes, she began catching strains of conversation from the back yard where the two older half-Saiyans were fooling around. 

"Hey Gohan, mind sliding up a bit? You're pressing on my back too hard."

"Sorry Trunks. I was having trouble reaching down there anyway." 

There was a moment of silence before Trunks spoke up again. "Okay, you need to move your other hand over. Can you do that?"

"I think I can, I'll just need to reach down between your legs to get there though..."

Inside of the house, an innocent plate suffered at the hands of the crazed housewife, snapping in half as she pushed a little too hard. She liked to think of her sweet, pure son as innocent, but from the conversation outside... Determined to make sure she just wasn't making a mistake in her own mind, she continues to listen on...

"Whoa Trunks, you're a lot bigger than you look!"

"Heh. Just because I'm Vegeta's son doesn't mean I share his lack of...stature, for lack of a better word. You're a lot bigger than I thought as well."

"Well, I am my father's son, what can I say? Hang on, I'm gonna see if I can't get just a bit further..."

"Jeez, hold up there man, it's a bit tight down here."

Back inside the kitchen Chichi's eyebrow started to twitch. It certainly sounded like her 'innocent' son wasn't an innocent anymore. And all because of that Saiyan's son... Her hands began to clench, sending another plate to its doom as the activities outside continued.

The talking had stopped and the only noises that from outside were grunts and other such noises, until her son spoke up. 

"I think that's enough for now Trunks. My brother and your younger self are going to be back soon, and you know they'll want to join us." 

"You're right. Man, I thought you'd never let up. You're like that damn energizer bunny on TV."

"Come on, you know you like it."

"Yeah, you're right. Man, I didn't even know you could bend like that!"

"You'd be surprised at a lot of the thing I can do. Tomorrow, as usual?"

"Sure. But this time, I get to be on top. I'm tired being crushed. You're like an ox."

"Whatever makes you happy, Trunks. Let's go inside and get cleaned up." 

The two half-Saiyans made their way only to be confronted by a pan-wielding Chichi. She looked them over, taking in their wet skin and soaking hair, still dripping, and the swimming shorts they wore. 

"Well, well, Gohan. Looks like your little secret is out young man. What do you have to say about it?"

The eldest Son boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mom!'

Chichi glared at him fiercely. "Don't lie to me, young man. I heard you two carrying outside. And what's this I hear about your brother joining in?"

Sweat rolled down Gohan's face. "But Mom, it's just a—"

Chichi waved her pan around, narrowly missing the half-Saiyan boy. "Don't 'But Mom' me, Son Gohan! You'll stop—" Suddenly her sharp eyes saw something she missed before. 

"What's that?!" she shrieked, pointing to a bulge in her son's shorts before promptly passing out. 

A bemused Gohan glanced down before turning to his friend. "I don't see what the big deal is," he said, pulling out the capsule in his pocket. "We were just playing Twister."

A/N-Okay, this probably isn't as good as the first, but people _have_ asked for more, so I delivered. And just to clarify, the kind of twister they were playing is the kind where you hook it up to a hose and water sprays through little holes in the circles. It can be quite a surprise when one of those catches you in the face, let me tell you... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!

~Vegito


	3. Scarred for Life

It was a warm summer night in the Mt. Poazu area. It hadn't been very long since the whole Majin Buu ordeal, but Son Gohan was enjoying the peace and quiet. A soft breeze floated through his open window, tickling his bare arms and face. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing floating through his window...

"Come on Goku, I know you can do this harder! We used to do it all the time, you know!"

"I'm sorry Chichi, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"I am not some fragile little woman like Bulma! I can take more than this!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play, then that's the way we'll play, Chichi."

There was a fierce edge to his father's voice, accompanied by a playful growl. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut. He sincerely hoped that they weren't doing what it sounded like...

"Faster Goku, neither of us is that old! You had to have practiced in Otherworld!"

"Of course I did, but doing it with the guys is different!"

"Son Goku, I have not seen you for seven years! I want some action, and I want it now!"

Gohan fought the urge to vomit as unwanted images began dancing around in his head. Damn those advanced biology textbooks! Those things had been bad enough with pictures of people he didn't even know, but suddenly those pictures were popping up, only it was his parents instead. Curse the photographic memory his mother had forced into him!

"Whew, let's try something else for a bit. Here, put your hand here and pull."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, except you're holding it wrong. You need a firm but relaxed grip. Here, let me show you."

"I'm surprised at how smooth it is."

"Yeah, I was too, the first time Grandpa had me hold it. He said he used to rub it for good luck."

Gohan whimpered and pulled his pillow over his head. He could have gone through his entire life and stay in the Otherworld happily without ever having heard that. Especially the part about Son Gohan Senior. That was just plain sick...

"Power Pole extend!" his mother cried from the yard. 

"Wow Chichi! It's been awhile since I've seen it that big!"

The tortured half-Saiyan had finally had enough. He leapt out of bed and hurtled out of his window, eyes screwed shut and fingers in his ears, powering up as he went. 

Goku and Chichi looked up from their midnight training session as their Super Saiyan son broke the sound barrier. 

"Wonder what's up with him," Chichi mused, still holding the magical weapon. 

Goku shrugged. "Maybe he needed to talk to Piccolo or something like that."

Chichi cast a skeptical eye at him. "But it's after midnight!"

A Vegeta-ish smirk worked it's way onto the Saiyan's face. "And neither of the boys are here. Shall we get down to some real business?"

His wife returned the smirk with just as much evilness glinting in her eyes. "But of course."

A/N-There we go, one more installment for my loyal fans. I actually wrote this one about a month ago, I just didn't think it was good enough to put up. However, I do think it's better than the last one, and you guys liked that, so I decided to put this up. This'll probably be the last one, unless somebody can give me some good ideas for couplings and things like that. Or unless my brain returns from its vacation sometime soon. If you have an idea you'd like to see, send it to my email, which you can find in my profile, and I'll see what I can do. And I'm already working on the next chapter for my other fic, Vampire, so don't expect a wait like the last one. Until next time!

~Vegito


End file.
